


Neither Here Nor There

by Jb1979jb



Series: As it were [5]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jb1979jb/pseuds/Jb1979jb
Summary: Hardy and Ellie move themselves and others around.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Series: As it were [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Alec Hardy tried to suppress a sigh as he scrawled his signature against a form. As he flipped the page to scan the next document, he felt eyes on him. Hardy glanced up to see the human resource woman’s forcefully chipper smile, watching him push through paperwork. Her office was quiet, with the only noise coming from the din of the bullpen outside her door and the tinny whine of the florescent lights above. Hardy wasn’t sure how to react. He looked back down at the paper after holding her gaze for, what he internally cringed, was too long. He wondered to himself if he was making a mistake. With another signature and another flip, he forced himself to take perspective. Don’t be awkward, he mentally scolded himself. You’re a Detective Chief Inspector now. Well, nearly a DCI. No need to attempt to flee at the slightest bit of social awkwardness.

It had been a whirlwind several weeks since Hardy resigned his position in Broadchurch. He hadn’t intended to leave CID so soon, but with the numerous changes in his life, there simply wasn’t time to work. He’d been up north for a steady string of job interviews, feeling out the various locales for schools and housing. Daisy had joined him on several of the trips. It gave them a chance to explore Leeds a bit and finalize the lease on her new flat. With a new term starting soon, they were on a time crunch to get her officially moved in.

On this particular trip, however, Hardy was alone. He was mostly there to take care of technicalities after accepting the new job, as well as check in with the real estate agent to see if any promising properties had come available.

"What brings you to Dumfries?" the HR woman asked.

Hardy looked up again. "Um," he began with a pause. "Family."

The woman clicked with approval. "Quite right."

It was true, Hardy thought to himself as he jotted down his details. He didn't want to be too far away from Daisy. This move was different from the others, though. Gone was the sense of fleeting. This wasn't a job or a leased flat that would serve as a temporary arrangement for now. Hardy was actually putting down roots. This time, he was bringing his family with him.

It was about another hour before Hardy finally wrapped up the paperwork. Heading toward the door, he wondered if he should look in on his commanding officer. A glance at the time on his phone indicated he was running late to meet with his real estate agent. Grateful for the excuse to avoid small talk, Hardy jogged out towards the car park.

A short ride and several consults of his GPS found Hardy in an unfamiliar estate lined with recent constructions and young trees. He raised a hand in greeting to the agent, who was leaning against her car, tapping away at her phone. She pocketed the mobile and straightened up as he approached. "Did you find the place alright?" the agent inquired. Hardy nodded before squinting up at the house in front of them. "I think you'll like this place," the agent continued. "This one has five bedrooms." The agent led them both to the front door. "Has your partner's father made a decision?"

Hardy shook his head as she retrieved keys from the lock box around the door's handle. "Not yet, no."

"Well, if he decides to stay in Broadchurch," the agent continued. "You could always do up a guest bedroom with the extra space." Hardy followed her through the front door and gazed around the entryway. The empty house was still missing a few light fixtures. The floor was half installed, and errant plastic sheeting and tool boxes littered the perimeter of the space. Hardy wandered into the kitchen, the agent on his heels. "The local schools are brilliant. There's a lot of green space. However," she continued. "You'd have your own fenced-in garden." The agent opened the back door to show Hardy the sparse garden. He looked around at the pristine fence and rolls of unlaid sod. He could imagine Fred tearing through the space. The agent led him through the property as Hardy snapped pictures on his phone. It was a big house for three people - well, possibly four, if Ellie's father moved up with them - hell, even six if the older kids ever decided to move back home - and still rough around the edges with construction. Despite this, it felt promising.

***

"Carol?" Ellie Miller knocked on the open door of her new DI's office, peeking her head inside.

Carol Wetherby looked up from her desk with a smile. "Come in, Ellie."

Ellie felt a slight tinge of nerves as she entered. It wasn't Carol who made her nervous, but the situation at hand. Carol had joined CID as a DS a few years prior. She was pleasant and hardworking; a good detective. Carol was ambitious from her first day on the job, and Ellie wasn't surprised when she was named Hardy's replacement. Ellie saw a lot of her previous self in Carol. She couldn't help but think back to a time where climbing the ranks was a priority. After Joe's arrest, the need to survive took over, and acquiescence over her position eventually settled in. Being reinstated as a detective in Broadchurch CID had been unlikely enough at the time. Ellie was grateful for that much. The extra money would have been nice, but Ellie no longer felt the desire to move up the bureaucratic ladder. Ellie forced herself to focus. "Erm, do you have a moment?"

"Of course." Carol gestured to the chair opposite hers. 

Ellie sat down and was overtaken by alarm for a moment. She and Hardy had shagged on every piece of furniture in the office. Concentrate, Ellie ordered herself. There's no way Carol could know that.

"What can I do for you, Ellie?" Carol inquired, leaning forward on her elbows.

"I, um..." Ellie began. "I need to give my notice. My last day will be the 30th."

"Oh." Carol sat back, looking slightly surprised. After a pause, she continued. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Ellie answered quickly. "I'm relocating, that's all."

"Oh," Carol repeated. She gave Ellie a sad smile. "Well, you'll be missed."

Even though Ellie didn't know Carol well, she felt borderline misty at the comment. Ellie willed herself to stay composed. "Thank you. I've been here so bloody long; I can barely imagine working somewhere else." Well, it wasn't impossible to imagine. There had been Devon, after all. That seemed a fading nightmare as time went on.

"Are you applying for new positions?" Carol asked.

Ellie hesitated before responding. "Not yet... I'm not entirely sure of what I want to do." It was true. Location had been more important to Hardy, so she had been uncharacteristically passive about waiting on whatever position he accepted before she got serious about job hunting herself. 

Carol nodded. "Well, I'm happy to write you a recommendation, for wherever you land." She paused a moment. "Where are you moving?

"Scotland, actually," Ellie replied. "Dumfries."

"That's quite a ways," Carol remarked. 

"Yeah," Ellie replied ruefully. "Farthest away from here I've ever lived. It will be a good change, I think." Ellie stood up. "Thanks for your time."

"Best of luck," Carol said before Ellie turned towards the door. Before she could walk out, Carol called her name. "Ellie?" Ellie turned around to look. Carol opened her mouth, pausing a moment before speaking. "I, um... I fielded a call from a constabulary in Dumfries a few weeks back. They were calling on a reference for Alec Hardy."

Ellie tried her best to look surprised. "Were they?"

Carol stared her down for a moment before settling back, arms folded. "Bloody hell."

Ellie didn't know how to respond, and decided a quick exit was the least awkward option. Surreptitiously glancing back at the office window, Ellie could see Carol assessing the room, wide-eyed. Ellie's mobile buzzed against her desk, providing a welcome distraction. Alec had sent through nearly a dozen photos. Ellie stood to wander towards CID's balcony, flipping through the photos as she walked. The house, despite the rough edges, did seem inviting. Ellie clicked her contacts and rang up Hardy.

"Did you get the pictures?" Hardy immediately inquired upon answering.

"Yeah, looks brilliant."

"It's close to town," Hardy replied. "Nice size. Big garden. A bit utilitarian."

"Not a problem" Ellie replied, pulling the images back up. "I'll fix that." She glanced back into CID. "I just put my notice in with Carol."

"Oh?" Hardy's voice came through the call. "How was it?"

"Um, okay. Bit muddled. I think. It's just... weird to be actually moving on." Ellie knew that was where her experience was different from Hardy's. She was a homebody. Before Joe's arrest, she has enjoyed the familiarity of life in Broadchurch. Hardy, on the other hand, was prone to change - new towns, new homes, new jobs. Over the past few years, Ellie had lost a lot of the nostalgia for the area. However, there was still a sting of loss underneath it all. "I think Carol's beginning to realize what's gone on in her office."

Ellie could hear Hardy give an uncharacteristic laugh. "Well, it was bound to happen eventually."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, good luck that I've only got a month left to deal with the fallout." She shifted, mobile to ear. "When do you have to leave for Sandbrook?"

"Fairly soon," replied Hardy. "I'll book into the motel and we'll finish packing Daisy up tomorrow morning. Should have her in the new flat by tomorrow night."

"Well, drive safely," said Ellie. "That's a lot of time on the road. Don't wear yourself out."

"I won't," Hardy replied. "I love you."

Ellie was still not quite used to hearing it, but it still made her heart skip a beat. "I love you, too." She ended the call and looked up towards CID. She could almost swear Carol and a DC were looking back at her. Their eyes went down towards the desk in front of them at her notice. With a sigh, Ellie reentered CID and returned to work.


	2. Chapter 2

As Ellie went to enter her own home, she found her front door wouldn't open. "Bloody hell," Ellie muttered to herself. She was able to maneuver her head inside the door to peer at the blockage. Several stacked cardboard boxes littered the entryway. With a bit more force, Ellie was able to squeeze her way inside. She assessed the mess around her. Ellie was in the midst of packing up her house for the move to Dumfries. Tom was leaving before her. She'd drive him up to Exeter in a few day’s time, where he'd arranged to live with mates. Her father was undecided in his own plans. He was torn between remaining in Broadchurch or moving to Scotland with her and Fred.

The lease on Hardy's cottage had ended a few weeks prior, so he had temporarily moved himself and his limited possessions into Ellie's house. At least, she had thought they seemed limited. His belongings were being stored in her front room for the duration, essentially cutting it off from use. Tom's boxes were piled up on the landing of the stairs. Her own cartons were scattered around the house, and she hadn't made a dent in cleaning out just yet. Ellie was determined to pare down what would come with her to Dumfries. It was time to start fresh.

Ellie could smell something cooking in the kitchen, as well as voices wafting out. She gingerly made her way through the mess and down the hall to find her father and sons in the kitchen. Sauce simmered on the stove. Tom stirred it as Ellie's father sat with Fred, guiding him through some assignment in a workbook. The sight of the relatively calm moment, coupled with the mess in the house, stirred a sense of nostalgia in her. Ellie briefly wondered if she was making a mistake. A knock at the front door brought her back to reality.

Ellie made her way back through the mess to the front door. Opening it as far as she could, she peered out to see her real estate agent with a bewildered-looking couple in tow. Ellie was confused for a moment before she remembered. "Oh, bloody hell, Julia, I'm sorry. Completely forgot you were bringing someone over." Ellie pulled back on the door as far she physically could. "Do come in. Mind the disaster." She grabbed her bag from the banister rail. "I'll get out of your hair." Ellie dodged her way back into the kitchen to address her family. "Stick that in the fridge, love," she told Tom. "Agent's here. We're going out." Ellie shuffled her sons and her father out the back door, towards the driveway.

It wasn't long before they were sat together in a Thai restaurant, perusing the menus. Ellie glanced up at her father, who was helping Fred read the options. It was the calmest Ellie had seen Fred in a public place in a long time, probably since he was a babe in arms. The fact he'd recently started a medical regime to treat his ADHD definitely helped. That and plenty of sport. Ellie felt the familiar sting of doubt as she watched them. Although her relationship with her father remained tricky - she's inherited his stubborn personality and penchant for arguing - he and Fred were close. Ellie was sad that they'd lose their daily interaction. On the other hand, her father had Lucy and lifelong mates in Broadchurch. His relationship with Alec was chilly - her dad frequently threw barbs while Hardy tried his best to bite his tongue. Ellie knew the idea of living with her father permanently wasn't easy for Hardy. It was potentially a big sacrifice on his part. Well, if it actually happened.

The family soon made their orders and waited for their food. Ellie turned her attention towards Tom. "Three days," she said. Tom just nodded. Ellie had known it was coming for a few months now, but it didn't make it any easier. She was driving Tom to Exeter in a few days, where he'd move into a shared house with several mates. She knew he was technically an adult now, and he was ready to move away and start fresh, but the idea of her baby living away from her still turned Ellie's stomach to knots. 

Her father scoffed. "Don't know what's so appealing about bloody Exeter."

Tom shrugged. "It's different. My mates are there. It's cheap." The aunt of a friend of Tom's owned the house they were moving into and was letting it for a very reasonable amount. It was the unusually low housing cost that enabled Tom to make the move in the first place. Ellie knew that, under most circumstances, it just wouldn't be financially possible for Tom to move away. She very nearly resented the circumstances but forced herself to gain perspective. It's good for Tom. Let him live.

"It'd be cheaper to move to Scotland with your mother and her boss," David told Tom. Ellie tried to keep to annoyance off her face. 

Tom glanced between his mother and grandfather. He turned his attention to Fred, who was beginning to wiggle in his seat. "Um, I'm gonna take Fred outside. He can run around on the green."

Ellie forced through a smile. "Thanks, lovely." As she watched her sons walk out together, the same nag of uncertainty hounded her. Despite their age difference, Tom and Fred had always gotten on, and had a good brotherly relationship. Ellie was nervous that they'd lose that closeness living away from one another. She'd never intended to have children a decade apart. She and Joe only ever planned to have one, until she'd been hit with overwhelming broodiness late in her 30s and Joe obliged. What, Ellie wondered, would keep Tom and Fred together at such different stages of their lives? They didn't share many interests, nor would they communicate much without someone assisting Fred. Her worries were interrupted by the sound of David chortling to himself. She looked over to see him shaking his head.

"I really don't understand why you're allowing this, Ellie, I really don't," her father said. All Ellie could do was rub her temples and lean into her hand. It was the same row they'd had over and over for the past few months.

"He's grown, Dad," Ellie replied with a sigh. "He can decide for himself what to do with his life."

"I bloody love Tom, but he hasn't a lick of sense," David said. "How do you know he's not going to get himself into trouble without you around?"

"Nobody knows shit, Dad," Ellie snapped. "I can't force my adult son to move to Scotland with me if he doesn't want to. He's happy. He's got his mates. He'll work and study. He's fine. It's not as if he hasn't gotten into trouble in my home."

"You don't have to go to Scotland, either," David said sharply.

'You're right," Ellie replied. "Don't have to, but definitely want to."

"Are you worried you won't be able to meet someone else?" David inquired, staring Ellie down. "Is that why you've taken up with your boss?"

Ellie was aghast. "Bloody hell, Dad. Do you think I'd actually do something like that?"

David raised his palms in disbelief. "Can't help how it looks from the outside, Ellie. You're married, sweetheart."

"I'm not," Ellie hissed. "I'm legally attached to a man in a psychiatric facility. The only meaningful contact I've had with him in the past few years is when he broke into my house and put me in the hospital."

David stared Ellie down for a moment before shaking his head once again. "I don't know what you see in your boss."

"Jesus, Dad." Ellie was at her breaking point. "He's not my bloody boss anymore, and we do love each other. He's good to Fred. He was there for me at the lowest point of my life." Ellie hesitated. "Can't say as much about you and Mum." 

Before David could reply, Tom and Fred reentered the restaurant. "Not in front of the boys," Ellie told her father in a low, curt voice. The arrival of dinner fortunately allowed for a distraction, although Ellie's nerves remained on edge for the rest of the meal.

***

After dinner, the family walked back home. Ellie put Fred down for the evening and set to work rifling through her closet, sorting out items for the charity shop from those she would pack. She heard her mobile buzz from her bureau. Ellie glanced at the message. Alec.

Made it to Sandbrook. Dinner with Daisy and Tess and then booking into a motel.

Ellie read the message, wondering if she should call and unload, or tell Alec about the dinner. After a moment, she chose simplicity.

I miss you.

It wasn't a moment before Hardy replied.

Four days. I love you.

Ellie smiled before placing the mobile back down. Once their respective children were settled, she and Hardy would meet in Dumfries to go over the logistics of the move. Anticipation and fear battled for dominance as she considered the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Hardy pulled up outside Tess' house and parked his car. He stretched as he exited the vehicle. Five hours of driving took their toll on his late 40s joints. Hardy assessed the house as he walked towards the front door. Tess had bought it after their divorce. He'd never lived there but had spent many family dinners and overnights here during his brief reconciliation with Tess after leaving Broadchurch. Hardy knocked before peering around the front garden. He wondered where Daisy considered home. It had been a couple of years since she'd lived here, due to her time in Broadchurch and at uni. She'd only temporarily moved back after a lull between the end of her local lease and the move to Leeds.

It wasn't a moment before Daisy answered. "Hi, Dad," she said, reaching up for an embrace. "Don't be mad," she said into his hug. "I didn't know he'd be here."

"Who?" asked Hardy, before his eyes answered his own question. Looking down the hall from the kitchen was Dave.

"Alec!" Dave greeted him, the forced joviality in his voice not entirely masking his hesitation. "Welcome!"

All Hardy could do was nod in greeting. No matter what, Dave and Tess always seemed to find one another. But did Dave have to find his way to family bloody dinner?

Dave ducked back into the kitchen before Daisy glanced surreptitiously behind her. It's Dave! she mouthed at Hardy, raising her fists in a mock cheer. Hardy had to snort with laughter before Daisy wrapped her arm around his back and led him into the kitchen. Dave was now setting the table while Tess stirred something on the stove. She looked up as Hardy and Daisy entered.

"How was your drive?" Tess inquired.

Hardy shrugged. "Fine," he replied. 

"Hmm," Tess replied with a raise of her brows before turning back to the stove. Hardy tried to suppress a sigh. Spending time with Tess with just Daisy present was tricky enough. Dave with his forced affable schtick was going to make this dinner exhausting.

"So," Dave chirped. "Back to Scotland, eh?" Hardy just nodded. What was the bloody point of this? Dave didn't relent. "Why Scotland?"

A response to Dave's inane chattering eluded Hardy. "...I'm Scottish." Hardy could hear Daisy snort behind him. In his peripheral vision, he could see Tess turn from the stove to give Daisy a warning glare. Hardy tried civility. "Um, I didn't want to be far from Leeds. I was offered a position in Dumfries. Chief Inspector."

"Congratulations," Tess said from the stove. "That's quite the promotion." There was an awkward silence before Tess continued. "How about Ellie?"

"Hmm?" Hardy questioned.

"Has she found a position yet?" Tess asked.

"Um, no. She's keeping her options open for now," Hardy replied. He glanced around the kitchen. "Um, can I help?"

"You can make the salad," suggested Tess. Hardy was grateful to do something besides chitchat. 

"Dad, can I put some cartons in your car before dinner? Still got loads," Daisy said.

"Sure, darlin'," replied Hardy, pulling his keys from his pocket and handing them over to Daisy before washing his hands. He pulled veg from the fridge and began chopping. Dave, Tess, and Hardy worked in silence for a few moments before Tess started back up.

"What do you mean by 'keeping her options open?'" Tess pried.

"Just that.” Hardy tried to keep the irritation out of his voice. "She's considering a change of position or possibly more training."

"Why? She's a bloody good detective."

"Because she's ready for something different and moving across the country is as good as any time for it." Hardy clacked away at a carrot on the cutting board.

"Bit risky," Tess commented, turning off the burner. "How's she meant to support her kids and not work?"

"I have a bloody job." Hardy tried to not take his frustrations out on the salad. "I got quite a nice pay raise as well. I can support all of us just fine. She'll find the right position eventually. There's no issue."

"Are you two getting married?" Tess turned to look directly at Hardy. He could see Dave peering over.

"Are the two of you?" Hardy retorted. No response from either Dave or Tess. 

Daisy peeked in from the hallway, box in her arms. "Behave, children," she admonished. 

"Um, Daisy, need a hand carrying things down?" Dave asked.

"Sure," Daisy replied. "The cartons in my room need to go into Dad's trunk."

Daisy headed out the door while Dave disappeared into the hallway, leaving Tess and Hardy alone. They prepared dinner in silence for a few minutes before Hardy could no longer hold it in.

"I do love Ellie, you know."

Tess shrugged. "I know." 

"We're doing what's right for us, for the kids."

"Then I'm happy for you," Tess replied. She carried the pasta and salad to the table before poking her head out the kitchen door. "Dinner is served, you two!"

Hardy sat at the table while Daisy and Dave filtered back in. He wasn't sure if Tess was being nosy or purposefully antagonizing him, but he couldn't shake off the nag of her questions.

***

After a couple more hours at Tess', Hardy made his way back to his motel. He plopped down on the bed with a sigh, sore after hours in the car and carrying boxes for Daisy. He picked up his mobile to ring Ellie. Hardy turned the speaker on, too tired to hold it to his ear. 

After a moment, Ellie's voice came through. "Alright?"

"Just got to the motel," Hardy replied, arm over his eyes.

"How was dinner?"

"Long. Dave was there."

Hardy could hear Ellie snicker over the phone. "Wasn't expecting him?"

"Nope." They sat in affable silence for a moment. Hardy could hear some background shuffling. "What are you doing?"

"Packing, still," Ellie replied. Hardy surprised himself a bit. He did miss having her around, and the four days between them meeting up in Dumfries to look for houses seemed quite far. Something to look forward to. It stirred a bit of anticipation in Hardy.

"No, what are you doing?" Hardy asked, pulling his hands from his eyes.

"Packing, love, I just said that..." Ellie trailed off a moment. "Oh, I see where you're getting at."

"Bad time?" Hardy inquired.

"No, um, just let me check the door." Hardy could hear a bit of movement before Ellie picked the phone back up. "Where were we? Oh, I'm, um... taking off my shirt."

"Are you?" Hardy replied. "I'm undoing your bra."

"I wasn't wearing one, but moving on..." Ellie replied. Hardy rolled his eyes before reaching to his trousers. "Well, now I'm undoing your belt." He obliged, reaching inside to grasp himself. "I'm pulling off your trousers. Now I'm taking off your shirt."

"If I was there, I'd be touching you," Hardy said. "I'd kiss you, and then I'd work my way down, and spend ages on your breasts." He stroked himself, hard at the sound of Ellie's breathing on the call. "I could spend the rest of my life with my mouth on them." He closed his eyes to conjure a mental picture. "Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes," Ellie replied, breath heavy. "Now what will you do?"

"I'll keep kissing my way down until I taste you. I'll go down on you until you yell." Hardy wondered how much longer he could hold out. 

"When we check into the hotel in a few days," Ellie replied breathlessly. "I'm going to hold onto you, and put you in my mouth, and touch every inch of you while I please you. I'm going to push you back, and climb on top of you..." It was all Hardy could handle before he climaxed with a groan. 

"Oh, Christ," Hardy breathed out. "What I wouldn't do to be there right bloody now." He breathed out a moment. "You're not finished yet."

"Close," Ellie replied. After a pause, she continued. "Remember a couple of months ago? You came over to mine, after leaving the station.”

"I remember," Hardy replied. "It was late. We had tea in the kitchen, and when you were at the sink, I stood behind you and slipped my hand down the front of your trousers."

"You did," Ellie gasped. "What else did you do?"

"I touched you, while you held onto the edge of the counter," Hardy continued. "You had your eyes closed, while I kissed your neck."

"Keep going," ordered Ellie. 

"I pressed against you while you moaned. I was so bloody hard. I pushed your shirt up so I could feel your gorgeous tits. Pushed the cups down so I could see your nipples when I looked down. I rubbed you until you came. We went into the front room, and you never pulled your shirt back down, so when you took off my trousers and climbed on top of me in that big chair the whole time I..."

"Oh god," Ellie choked out with a quiet gasp. Hardy breathed out a satiated chuckle at her comedown. "Christ," Ellie continued after a respite. "Do we really have to wait four bloody days for the real deal?"

"Unfortunately," Hardy replied, easing himself up. "I'll make the wait worth your while."

"You bloody better," she replied. "Good luck tomorrow. I love you."

"Me, too." Hardy made his way to the room’s loo to clean up. He locked eyes with himself in the mirror and paused. “I want to get married.”

There was a moment of silence on the other end. Hardy assess his reflection, wondering if he’d made a mistake. “Why, do you need to make an honest woman out of me after what we’ve just done?” Ellie finally spoke with a laugh. Hardy could hear a tinge of nerves in her voice.

“No. I want to do this, all in. This is it. We’re building a life together. I don’t want it to be just new jobs, or a move, or a different house, or just the day to day things.”

“Did something happen at dinner?” Ellie asked.

“No… just the regular horseshit. I love you. I want to world to know that. I want to fully commit to you and Fred. So… just bloody marry me, please. Will you?” Since on the other end. Hardy could feel himself ageing in anticipation. Finally, Ellie spoke.

“You’re not just saying this because you’ve had an orgasm?”

Hardy groaned. “Bloody hell, no.”

“Sure,” Ellie finally replied. “As soon as everything with that man is sorted, sounds brilliant.”

Alone in a motel bathroom, partially dressed, Hardy broke into a grin. “Well, here we are,” he said, with uncharacteristic glee. He could hear Ellie laugh on the other end. “I should drive back to Broadchurch tonight.”

“Don’t you dare.” He could hear the humour in Ellie’s voice. “You’ve got a long drive tomorrow. Get your rest. We’ll celebrate properly this weekend.”

“Right,” Hardy replied. There was another long pause before he repeated himself. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Ellie said. “Go to bed. I’ll see you soon.”

They ended the call, and Hardy prepared for a shower, slightly stunned by the direction the day took, but thrilled nevertheless.


	4. Chapter 4

Ellie awoke to the buzz of her mobile's alarm. She shut it off and rolled to her back for a long moment, thinking back to her conversation with Alec. Ellie smiled as she stared up at the ceiling. Dissolving her current marriage occupied so much headspace and emotional energy that she'd never entertained the idea of making it official with Alec. However, since he'd asked, Ellie realized she genuinely, properly wanted it. Something to look forward to - just had to sort the Joe situation first.

Ellie pulled herself out of bed, only to immediately stumble on a cardboard box. "Shit," she muttered to herself, regaining her coordination as she made her way to the ensuite. Ellie ran through the next few days in her head as she showered. Pack up Tom. Pack up herself and Fred. Drive to Exeter, and then Dumfries. Stop back in on Tom before returning home. Find time to work and manage her father in the meanwhile.

After her shower, Ellie opened her wardrobe and pulled out the day's trousers and blouse. She threw them on her bed before hunting down a blazer. Ellie paused as she came to a few of Alec's jumpers, hanging in the wardrobe. She pulled one to her face, inhaling his familiar scent deeply enough to give her a bit of a buzz. Ellie had to roll her eyes at her own actions. "Soppy," she muttered to herself before taking another deep breath from the jumper.

Dressed and ready for work, Ellie walked past Tom's still-closed door before creeping into Fred's bedroom. She gently woke him up. Fred, still half asleep, shuffled towards the hallway loo as Ellie pulled school clothes out for him. She assessed his still unpacked room with a sigh. How had this house managed to amass so much bloody stuff?

Ellie made her way downstairs to the kitchen, where her father was already awake and reading the newspaper. "Tea?" he offered. Ellie nodded as he stood to pour her a cuppa. She glanced to the counter, where a plate teaming with toast waited next to butter and jam. Ellie was surprised how touched she was by the gesture. It was unusual for her father to prepare breakfast for everyone. Perhaps he felt guilty at their row?

"Ta, Dad," Ellie said, accepting the mug David offered. She thanked him with a quick peck to the cheek. Ellie noticed how he almost looked surprised. Fred wandered in and sat himself at the table. David placed a plate with toast in front of Fred as Ellie pulled the lad's Concerta from the cabinet. David glanced from the pill to Ellie as she set it in front of Fred.

"Still don't understand why you're drugging him," David remarked as Fred washed the medication down with water.

Ellie sighed. There it was. Never change, Dad. She chose disengagement. To Ellie's surprise, Tom blearily entered, still in his pyjamas. He sat himself down across from Fred, leaning into his elbows.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Ellie inquired as she passed Tom a cup of tea. He shrugged, staring down into the steaming mug. Ellie knew it was likely the only response she'd get from him in his state. "See what you can do with packing up today. If you have anything from the charity shop, leave it downstairs. I'll probably go tomorrow evening to drop things off." She planted a kiss to the top of his head. Tom grunted in acknowledgement. "Alright, Fred," Ellie continued. "Time for school."

Fred popped the last bit of toast in his mouth. "Bye, Grandad!" he trilled, throwing his arms around David for a brief hug before skidding out of the kitchen. Ellie watched him go before turning back towards Tom and her father. 

"Well, um... have a good day." Ellie grabbed her bag and followed Fred out the front door, which he'd left hanging open. As she walked hand-in-hand with Fred, she realized she'd need to talk to her family about her engagement. Fred wouldn't be a hard sell. He wasn't at the point in his life he would really comprehend the idea of marriage, but even then, he and Alec got on. Alec was less self-conscious with Fred than he was with the vast majority of people. Her father would likely have plenty of opinions to share. Ellie wondered to herself if the news would influence his decision whether or not to move to Dumfries. Talking to Tom made her the most nervous. He and Alec didn't have much of a relationship. They were respectful of one another, but Tom tended to avoid Alec and Alec gave him plenty of space. Despite time and therapy, Ellie knew Tom still struggled with the Joe situation. Not that he'd ever admit to it. As she and Fred entered the schoolyard, she reminded herself that Tom was nearly grown. He didn't have to have a relationship with her partner. It still made Ellie somewhat sad to think that her family life may have to remain somewhat compartmentalized moving forward. She saw Fred off with a hug before walking to the station.

It wasn't long after Ellie arrived in CID that Carol, her DI, came out of her office and over to Ellie's desk. "Got a shout about a burglary. Why don't you join me on this one?"

They soon arrived at the home of Harold Cunningham, an elderly widower who lived alone. He'd been awoken early in the morning by the sounds of someone rummaging inside his house. Too frightened to do anything in the moment, he'd waited until he'd heard the back door close before leaving his bedroom, only to find the rest of the house ransacked and many items missing. Ellie's heart broke for Harold. She sat with him as uniform explored the house, looking for evidence. Ellie figured that Harold was around her father's age, but Harold seemed far more delicate and vulnerable than David. It was unusual for Ellie to attend to the scene of a crime and take on a more passive role in the investigation, but Harold seemed to need the reassurance. Ellie focused her efforts on comforting him. She spent the majority of the workday at his home, talking through the events of the morning. Even after heading back to CID, Ellie continued to make calls about the case - arranging for a repairman to come fix Harold's broken window, for uniform to patrol his street, and to Harold himself, to check in.

Harold was still on Ellie's mind throughout the evening, even after she returned home and ate dinner with her father and her sons. It was almost enough to make her forget about breaking the news of her engagement. Almost. As Ellie tidied up, she weighs her options. Was it better to talk with Tom and her father together, or separately? If so, who first? Was it too close to Tom's move to even bring it up? Was it even worth mentioning as her divorce from Joe dragged on indefinitely?

Ellie decided to get it out in the open and begin with her father. She asked Tom to look after Fred and invited David for a stroll. They made it as far as the high street before Ellie got up the nerve.

"Dad," Ellie began. "I, um... I spoke with Alec last night, and, um... we've decided to get married." Ellie saw David open his mouth and was quick to interject. "Yes, I know, I have to take care of the current situation first, but it's going to happen eventually." She waited for a reply, but none came. "We do love each other, Dad. I'm happy. He and Fred adore each other." Ellie took in another breath. "I'm excited."

Elie knew a response was coming. David drew in a breath after a long moment. "Well, I'm happy for you." Ellie knew that wouldn't be the end of it. "I worry, though sweetheart."

"About what, Dad?" replied Ellie with exasperation.

"That he's taking advantage of you."

Ellie sighed. "He's not."

"You were in a bad state, and he swept right in, didn't he?"

"Christ, Dad, I'm 44 years old and not a damsel in distress. We've known each other ages, and he never tried it on." Ellie paused. "Bit offended, for the record." David had to chuckle at that. "I'm okay, really. I know what I'm doing." At that moment, Ellie's attention was captured by the sight of a familiar face walking down the opposite side of the high street. "Harold?" Ellie called to him.

Harold looked up as Ellie jogged across the street. "Alright?" she inquired. She assessed Harold's downtrodden expression. 

"Hello, Detective," replied Harold.

"What are you doing out?" Ellie asked. 

"To tell you the truth, just couldn't bear to be home," Harold replied. He shook his head and looked off into the distance. His miles-long stare sank Ellie's heart. "I can't help but think about what would happen if they were to come back."

"We have uniform patrolling your street tonight," Ellie said gently. "And you can call me, or the station, if you need anything." She glanced up to see her father approaching. 

"Alright?" David said. He looked between Ellie and Harold. Ellie didn't want to violate the privacy of a victim, so she was somewhat relieved when Harold extended a hand to David.

"Harold Cunningham," he introduced himself.

"David Barrett. Ellie's father." He looked between Ellie and Harold. "How do you two know each other?"

Once again, Harold took the lead. "Well, your daughter helped me out this afternoon. Someone broke into my house."

"Bloody hell," David replied. He shook his head. "You know, wasn't like that around here years back. You used to be able to keep your doors unlocked." 

Harold nodded sadly in agreement. "This was a marvelous place to raise a family. Don't know what's happened." He sighed to himself. "My children have all moved away. Without my wife here, maybe I should do the same."

David peered at Harold. "Are you related to Geoffrey Cunningham, by any chance?"

"Aye," Harold replied. "He's my younger brother. Gone two years now."

"That's a shame," replied David. "We worked together a few years at the pier. Good man."

"He was," Harold said. 

There was a silence for a moment before David spoke up. "Where are you off to this evening?"

"Truthfully," Harold replied. "Trying to avoid being home."

"Fancy a pint?" David offered. "The King's Arms is just there."

Ellie opened her mouth but didn't respond as she saw Harold nod in agreement. "That would be brilliant."

"You sure you're up for it?" Ellie gently asked Harold. Once again, he nodded.

"Sounds like just the thing," Harold replied.

"Anyone who spends time with my daughter deserves a drink," quipped David. Ellie glowered at him. "You joining us, sweetheart?"

"I'll leave you two to it," Ellie replied. "Call me when you're finished. You have your mobile?"

David scoffed. "Yes, Ellie." He turned to Harold. "She got me a mobile, can you believe it?" The two men advanced up the road as Ellie watched with amusement. As she turned to walk back home, she paused. How had a burglar gone through every room in Harold's house but never entered his bedroom? As she walked, Ellie rang Carol to discuss Harold's case. Whoever broke in must have been familiar with the house, and would know that Harold was there, alone.

After arriving home, Ellie looked in on Tom and readied Fred for bed. After a cuddle and a story, she tucked him in and went downstairs to continue the arduous, never-ending packing. She pulled books from shelves in the front room, assessing what would stay and what would go to the charity shop. Ellie shook her head as she sorted. She didn't even remember where half of these came from. Ellie put down the books to gaze around the room, thinking over what still needed doing. Looking from the chairs to the sofa, she had to smile to herself as she thought about her phone call with Alec the night before. Lots of stolen moments on this furniture. Perhaps another conversation was in order for this evening. Ellie made herself concentrate. One thing at a time. 

Ellie turned back to the bookshelf and continued her work. She came across a dogeared guidebook. Ellie studied the cover. Nice, France. She felt a chill in her stomach. No matter how many clean outs and how much tidying she did in the past few years, she always managed to overlook some holdout from the years with Joe. Nice was the first big trip they'd taken together. Ellie hesitantly opened it and flipped through the pages. She froze as she came across a strip from a photo booth. She and Joe grinned up from the images. Joe still had hair then. Ellie was surprised at how full her own face was. She'd been nearly halfway through her pregnancy with Tom at that point. Hard to think this all happened nearly twenty years ago. Ellie jerked back to reality. She closed the book, photos still inside, and chucked it towards the bin. It bounced against a wall before landing inside, leaving a small dent in the wall. Ellie stared at the mark for a long moment. She was angry, mostly at herself. There had to have been something, anything over the years to clue her off for who Joe was. Why didn't she see it? How could she let him fool her? 

Ellie sat herself on the floor, among the empty printer paper boxes and stacks of books. She wished, desperately, she could take herself back in time and avoid Joe entirely. Not speak to him once on callouts, not go to the pub with him, no late-night walks, nor rendezvous in her car... certainly not build a life with him. Ellie realized, fundamentally, that without Joe, she wouldn't have her children. She likely would have never crossed paths with Alec. She knew that wishful thinking was childish. Despite this, and despite the positive changes going forward, Ellie couldn't ignore the searing anger inside herself. She desperately wanted to phone Alec but didn’t want to intrude on Daisy’s move. All Ellie could do was stare down the mark she’d made in the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

The boxes in the backseat rattled as Hardy drove along the motorway. He hadn't bothered turning any music on during his journey to Leeds, instead allowing noises from the car and the road accompany the trip. He could see Tess' car a few paces ahead of him. Daisy had rung him over Bluetooth, letting him know they were planning on pulling over soon for petrol and a brief respite before continuing on to her new flat.

They'd set off that morning after filling the cars and saying an awkward goodbye to Dave. Daisy had opted to begin the journey with her mum, which suited Hardy just fine. It would give him some time to collect his thoughts. He intended to talk to Daisy about his future plans on the way up, hoping it wouldn't overshadow her move or create tension wth Tess. Hardy knew Daisy would be fine. She and Ellie got on well. 

Hardy followed Tess off the motorway and into the carpark of a shiny Moto. He exited his car, stretching into the sun and chilly air as he watched Tess and Daisy climb out of her sedan. They wandered inside and perused the food before making purchases and sitting down at a table. For a while, the three snacked and chatted intermittently, no particular conversation pressing enough to dominate. 

Tess swiped a crisp from Daisy's packet and looked towards Hardy. "Where are you going after we move in Daisy?"

Hardy shrugged. "I don't have to be in Dumfries for a couple more days, but I could go up early. Don't know what I'll really do up there in the meantime." He looked to Daisy. "Or I could stay in Leeds and be in your hair, darlin.'" Daisy pulled a face and snickered into her crisps. Hardy turned his attention to Tess. "How about you?"

"Need to be back at work Thursday morning," said Tess. "Bit flexible until then." She offered Daisy a chip. "What's happening in Dumfries? The new job?"

"I don't start until the 5th," Hardy replied. "We're meeting with the real estate agent in a couple of days, and hopefully signing papers on a house." Tess nodded but didn't otherwise respond. It suddenly occurred to Hardy that he'd need to tell Tess, as well as Daisy, about the engagement. Now was as good a time as any. Hardy cleared his throat. 'Um, last night, you asked if Ellie and I are getting married... we are, eventually." He paused to sip from his water bottle. "As soon as her divorce is settled."

"That's great, Dad," Daisy responded. Hardy noticed Daisy give Tess a sideways peek. 

"Thanks, darlin'," Hardy replied. "I'm... I'm looking forward to it."

"Are you going to have a big wedding?" Daisy inquired, leaning in with a smile.

Hardy snorted. "Can't see that happening."

"Well, cheers, Dad. It's really exciting. You two are good for each other." Daisy stood up. "I'm going to run to the loo." To Hardy's surprise, she gave him a brief hug before walking way.

As Daisy departed, Hardy glanced over at Tess. He wondered if he should say anything. Surely this couldn't still be a sore spot, could it? Hardy considered how he'd react if Tess had been the one to tell him she and Dave were engaged. Would it sting a bit? Probably. Despite time and a change in circumstance, part of Hardy would always regret the fact that he couldn't make it work with Tess. He would always hold a certain affection for her, as Daisy's mum and the first person he really, genuinely loved, even though he was no longer in love with her. Despite the pain that came from their marriage, he didn't want to hurt her. After a long silence, Hardy finally spoke. "You okay?"

Tess paused a moment before nodding. She looked thoughtful as she sipped her team. "Of course I am." She put down the cup and gave Hardy a smile. He could sense a bit of force behind it. "It's great. I've always liked Ellie." Hardy tried to read her face, but Tess wasn't presenting anything more than neutral. "What about her younger child?"

"Fred? What about him?"

"He's still little, isn't he?"

"He's wee," Hardy responded. "He'll be eight in a couple of months."

"Is it... strange to be raising a young kid again?"

Hardy shrugged. "We get on. He's a sweet kid. Has loads of energy, but he's a lot of fun. He and Daize adore each other."

"Cheers," said Tess after a pause. Hardy didn't know if Tess was nonchalant, or upset, or trying to get into his head a bit, but as Daisy returned, he decided to consider the matter dropped. 

"Shall we head out?" Hardy asked Daisy and Tess. After a top off of petrol, Daisy climbed into his car for the final leg of the journey.

They traveled down the motorway awhile. Hardy could see Tess' car in his rearview mirror. Daisy tinkered with the radio before glancing back herself. "Do you think Mum's okay?"

"Seems so," replied Hardy. "Why wouldn't she be?"

"You know... me moving, you getting married, everything."

"Your mum's resilient," Hardy said. "She's got a lot going for her. I don't think you need to worry, darlin.' She knows you're an adult, and she's excited for you to forge out on your own and live your life."

"What about with you, though? Isn't it a bit weird for her that you're marrying someone else?"

Hardy snorted. "My ego's not big enough to think that I'm going to devastate her by getting remarried." Hardy sighed. "You're the best thing to come out of this union." He reached over to give Daisy's shoulder a squeeze. "I'll always have love for her for being your mum. We really did try to make it work. Ultimately... we're just not right for each other."

"Yeah," Daisy agreed. She looked out the window. "Was it weird for you when she started dating Dave?"

Hardy was caught off guard for a moment. He realized that Daisy likely still didn't know about her mother's affair. He sure as hell wouldn't be the one to tell her. "Um, it was, a bit." He looked for an opportunity to change the subject. "Enough about our geriatric love lives. What about you, darlin'? Seeing anyone special?"

Daisy chuckled. "Yeah, special enough that I just moved 250 miles away." That was enough to elicit a laugh from Hardy. He was grateful for a new topic as they journeyed on towards Leeds.

***

Hardy, Tess, and Daisy stayed busy upon their arrival in Leeds. Daisy was moving to a shared flat with a recent friend who hadn't yet arrived herself. Their evening was spent unpacking the cars and getting Daisy's room in order. They stopped eventually for dinner at a nearby pub before venturing out in search of some additional furniture for the flat. They made their way to IKEA, where Tess and Daisy debated some shelves. Hardy's gaze traveled the storeroom until some sofas caught his eye. He knew Ellie intended to replace much of the well-worn furniture she currently owned. Since he'd leased several different furnished flats over the past few years... he didn't actually own any himself. Hardy pulled out his mobile to snap some pictures of the sofas and a nearby dining room table before he noticed Tess looking over at him.

"Sorry..." Hardy started. He pocketed his mobile. "Got distracted." Tess didn't respond, and Hardy forced himself to concentrate on his daughter's move and not his own. As Daisy rattled on comparing two bookshelves, Hardy stole a look at the side of Tess' face. He still couldn't decipher her expression.

They arrived back at Daisy's flat to find her new flatmate, as well as a couple of other friends, there. As Daisy greeted her mates enthusiastically, Tess and Hardy made brief introductions before making themselves scarce for the evening. They drove separately to a nearby hotel where they'd both made reservations. Tess and Hardy entered the hotel together with their bags and stood waiting for the lift. The bell chimed and they walked in together, riding up in silence. Hardy glanced over at Tess. "Are... we okay?"

Tess hesitated a moment before nodding. "We are." The lift stopped on her storey. "Goodnight," she said before exiting. Hardy nodded as the door closed. 

Two flights higher, Hardy made his way to his own room. He sat at the edge of the bed and considered the space. Hardy thought back to the many hotel rooms and leased flats he'd occupied in the past few years. More than ever, he craved the idea of purchasing a house and actually building a life there with Ellie. He wondered to himself how long they would live in the new house. Maybe until they were elderly and needed to downsize, or until one of them predeceased the other. The idea of burying Ellie someday made Hardy's stomach churn a bit. He chastised himself for being morbid. Maybe they'd manage to get themselves killed in the same bloody accident. Hardy snorted to himself as he pulled his mobile from his pocket to call Ellie. He figured he could leave his macabre musings out of their conversation.

Ellie answered almost immediately. "How's the move?"

"Going well," Hardy answered. He briefly pulled the mobile away to peel his jumper off. "Daisy had a bunch of mates at the flat so we didn't stick around long. We shopped for furniture earlier. Actually," Hardy quickly sent off the pictures he'd taken. "I found a sofa at IKEA I liked. A table and chairs for the kitchen, too. Just texted them to you."

There was quiet on the other end of the line as Ellie looked through the photos. "Um, looks great, love." Hardy could hear something slightly off in Ellie's voice.

"You okay?" he inquired.

"Yeah, fine..." Ellie trailed off. "New case at work has been on my mind. A burglary and robbery. I'm wondering if it was random or if the victim had been targeted."

"That cannae be all," Hardy said. He unbuttoned his shirt as he listened.

"Well, no," Ellie admitted. "While packing, I... just came across some old Joe stuff. Same old shite. It happens every few months, so I don't know why it always surprises me." Hardy could hear her sigh. "I cannot wait to move." She sounded slightly more perky than she was at the beginning of the call. "We just need a house to match your new sofas." Hardy had to snort at that. "One second," Ellie continued. There was a brief pause in the conversation. "Just got a text from my dad. He needs a ride home from the pub." Keys jangled in the background. "He's out having a pint with the victim in my burglary case. Is that a bit weird?"

"I'm guessing there's a story here," replied Hardy. He hesitated. "Ellie?"

"Yes?"

"What... are the odds that we'll die at the exact same time?"

"Oh, Jesus Christ. I love you. Goodnight." Ellie abruptly ended the call as Hardy stood alone in his hotel room, shirtless and laughing to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Ellie rarely knew where each day would take her, but she hadn't anticipated being the sober driver for two half-sloshed elderly men. Parked outside The King's Arms, she tried as patiently as she could to usher Harold and her father into her car. It was good luck that Harold was there; otherwise, Ellie wouldn't have been on her best manners. At least Harold looked far jollier than he'd been that afternoon.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves," Ellie remarked as she held the car door open for Harold. Her father crossed to the opposite rear door.

"Aye, we did," David replied, fastening his seatbelt. "Ran into Edgar Thorp and the missus. Had a couple of pints with them. They've just been up to Plymouth to see Nancy Daley. Remember her?"

Ellie shook her head as she started the car. "Can't say I remember any of these people, Dad."

"Well, they remember you. I told them you're marrying your boss and they send their best wishes."

"He's not my bloody boss," Ellie sighed. She glanced back in the rearview mirror. "Am I dropping you off at your's, Harold?"

Harold shook his head. "I've booked a room at the Trader's for a few days."

"Understandable," Ellie replied. After a pause, she continued. "Would it be okay if I came around tomorrow morning? Let's say, at nine?"

"Of course, detective," Harold replied. Ellie gave herself a mental reminder to call first in case he didn't remember this conversation in the morning.

"Brilliant idea, sweetheart!" her dad interjected. "We'll get breakfast. I'll ring Roger and Edgar. They can join us at Stanley's."

"Yeah, after Harold and I have a chat, Dad, then you're free to get breakfast." Ellie had to snicker to herself. Although she and her father often butted heads, she was grateful that his intervention that night seemed to have taken weight off Harold's shoulders.

***

The next morning found Hardy at a breakfast of his own in Leeds. He, Daisy, and Tess were crowded around a table in a cafe with a few of Daisy's mates. When they'd arrived at her flat that morning, they'd found her with her roommate, a friend from Sandbrook, and several new acquaintances. Hardy and Tess had planned on a goodbye breakfast with Daisy and decided to treat her mates as well. Tess and Hardy were mostly observers as the conversations flew around the table. Hardy never got to know many of Daisy's mates in Sandbrook or Broadchurch very well - apart from Chloe Latimer - so it was interesting to see their dynamics. Part of him was relieved that Daisy wouldn't be on her own in a new city.

Eventually, breakfast came to an end and everyone shuffled out into the carpark. Daisy's mates crammed themselves into one girl's car as Daisy stood outside with her parents.

Nobody said anything at first until Tess stepped forward with her arms open. Daisy willingly stepped in for a giant hug. They embraced for a long moment before Tess planted several kisses on top of Daisy's head. "Love you, Daize," Tess said into Daisy's hair. "Call if you need anything."

Daisy nodded as she extracted herself. Hardy could see her eyes shining as she threw her arms around him. "I'll see you soon, darlin'," he murmured. He could feel Daisy nod against him. As they separated, Daisy discreetly wiped away a few errant tears.

"I love you guys. Drive safe." Daisy gave Tess and Hardy another quick hug before retreating to her mate's car. They watched as she tried to squeeze in with the other girls.

"Um, Daize, I can drop you at your flat," Tess said with a laugh.

"We'll fit! We'll manage!" Daisy called back. Triumphantly, she maneuvered herself into the backseat and shut the door. Rolling down the window, she waved as the car pulled out towards the road. "Bye!"

Tess and Hardy returned her wave as they watched the car drive away. Once it was out of sight, they awarded turned towards each other. 

"Well, then..." Tess started. After a pause, she continued. "Off to Dumfries?" Hardy nodded. "I'd best head home. Congratulations... on everything."

"Ta," Hardy replied. As Tess turned to head towards her own car, Hardy continued. "You did well with Daisy. She's really something."

Tess had to smile at that. "We both did." She unlocked her car and waved as she climbed in. "Drive safe." Hardy raised a hand in greeting before going to his own car. He pulled out his mobile to check the GPS for directions to Dumfries. A bit of melancholy kicked in. Maybe it was the impact of saying goodbye to Daisy, but Hardy didn't relish spending a few purposeless days on his own. He departed the carpark and drove to the motorway, heading south.

***

In Broadchurch, Ellie entered the Trader's. Glancing around, she spotted Harold waiting for her in the lounge. She greeted him with a smile. "Alright, Harold?"

"Good morning, detective," Harold replied. Ellie noticed that he seemed to retain some of the brightness of the previous evening in his expression. "Your father's quite the bloke, isn't he?"

"You made quite the impression on him. Glad to hear the pair of you had fun last night," Ellie said, settling herself in the chair opposite him.

"We did. It felt good to make connections. My wife was always the social butterfly. When she passed, I didn't really know how to reach out to people. I always felt like she had her friends, and I was just along for the ride." Harold sighed to himself. "Things got trickier, too, when my kids moved away. It was nice to get out and meet some people."

Ellie smiled in reply. It was a good segue into the questions she needed to ask. "Where are your kids now?"

"My daughter lives just outside Cardiff," Harold replied. "Her husband was transferred up there two years ago for work. My son went to uni in Brighton and has lived there ever since. His wife grew up in that area."

"Have you heard from your kids since the break-in?" Ellie inquired.

Harold nodded. "Phoned both of them yesterday afternoon. I talked to my son this morning as well, and my daughter said she'd call later today."

"Have you got any grandkids?" asked Ellie.

"My son has three children," Harold replied. "Three year old girl, and twin sons. They're six. My daughter has two boys. Her youngest is sixteen and starting sixth form this year. Her eldest is nineteen."

"What's he up to these days?"

"Nathan is his name. He's always been a handful. Gets himself into trouble. He stays with my daughter sometimes, but comes and goes. She doesn't like his influence on her younger son." Harold rubbed the bridge of his nose. Ellie wondered if she might be onto something.

"Your children and their families... how often do they come to Broadchurch?"

Harold shrugged. "A couple times a year. Sometimes for Christmas, sometimes for summer holidays."

"When is the last time you saw Nathan?" Ellie gently asked.

"Not last summer, but the summer prior. He moved out of his mum's fairly soon after that." Harold gave Ellie an inquisitive look. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm wondering... if the person who broke into your house was familiar with the layout, and what they could find. They left a mess, but it seems as if they knew where to look."

"Blimey," muttered Harold. 

"Is there anyone else who's spent time in your home recently? People doing repairs, or neighbours?"

Harold shook his head. "Not that I can remember." He sat thinking a moment. "Come to think of it, Nathan has had some issues with theft. He's nicked things from shops for years. Some of my daughter's jewelry has gone missing, not that she's been able to prove it was him."

Ellie listened attentively. "Could I have your daughter's details? I'd like to ring her and follow up."

"Of course." Harold rattled off the number as Ellie entered it in her mobile. He waved at someone behind her. Ellie glanced up to see her father entering the hotel reception. "Alright, David?"

"Ready for breakfast?" David replied. He looked to Ellie. "Joining us, sweetheart?"

Ellie shook her head. "I've got to head to the station. You two behave yourselves." She offered Harold a handshake and gave her father a pat on the arm before she left them chatting in the hotel lounge.

***

It was early evening before Hardy pulled up outside Ellie's house. Lights were on, but her car wasn't parked in the driveway. Hardy approached the front door and pulled out his keys. After several weeks there, he still felt slightly awkward about letting himself in when she wasn't home. "Hello?" Hardy called as he shut the door behind him.

"Alec!" Hardy could hear Fred's voice from the kitchen. It wasn't a moment before the lad zoomed down the hall, maneuvering between the many boxes stacked around. "Hi!" Fred went face first into Hardy's abdomen. Hardy tried to suppress a grunt as Fred slammed into him with a forceful hug.

"Alright, mate?" Hardy returned the squeeze. Fred turned on his heels and bolted back to the kitchen. Hardy gingerly followed him through the maze of cartons. In the kitchen, he found David and Tom sat at the table, having tea. Fred hopped back into his seat and picked up where he left off on a half-nibbled sandwich. "Hiya," Hardy greeted Tom and David. As awkward as it felt to enter Ellie's house without her, it was still a bit strange to be with her father and eldest son alone as well.

"We weren't expecting you back 'til Monday," David said.

Hardy shrugged. "Didn't really have any pressing reason to be in Dumfries until Ellie arrives. Thought I'd stay down here, help with Fred in the meantime."

"Good," Fred replied loudly, mouth full of sandwich. Tom snickered at his brother.

"Tea?" David offered. 

"I'll take a cuppa. Ta." Hardy stood to pour himself a mug. He hesitated a moment before sitting in the vacant seat at the table. "How's, um, packing?" he asked Tom.

"Good, I guess?" Tom replied with a shrug. "Mum said you guys could take some of my stuff that I'm not bringing to Exeter to Dumfries with you."

Hardy nodded. "The house we're thinking about has a lot of storage space. Won't be a problem. Anything you need from the shops before you go?"

"Like what?" Tom asked.

"The essentials," Hardy replied. "The stuff that runs out fast that you need. Shampoo, deodorant, toothpaste, loo roll..."

"Loo roll," Fred snickered to himself.

"Cleaning supplies, too." Hardy could tell from Tom's expression that the thought of cleaning supplies hadn't crossed his mind. "How about you finish up here and then you and I can pop over to Tesco?"

"Me, too!" Fred exclaimed.

"And we'll bring Fred," continued Hardy. "He'll be in charge of choosing the loo roll, won't you, mate?" This sent Fred off into an uncontrollable gale of laughter, which was enough to elicit a smile from Tom.

A couple of hours later, Hardy returned with Tom, Fred, and several large reusable shopping bags. They pulled up to the house and began unloading as Ellie returned home for the evening. 

"Bloody hell," Ellie said with surprise as she saw Hardy. "Didn't stay up in Dumfries?"

"I'd rather be down here," Hardy replied. He greeted her with a kiss, eliciting an audible "Oy!" from Tom.

"You've been driving ages," Ellie remarked.

Hardy shrugged, a half smile on his lips. "Worth it." Ellie returned the smile as he trailed her into the house.

They spent the majority of the rest of the evening sorting Tom's boxes and filling Ellie's car. Hardy and Tom did their best to fit the last of his possessions in the hatchback as Ellie took a pause to put Fred to bed. Eventually, they both ended up in Ellie's bedroom, tired but accomplished.

"Christ," Ellie groaned, plopping face down on the bed. "I can't believe my baby is moving out on his own tomorrow."

Hardy stretched out on his back next to her. "It's quite a bizarre feeling, isn't it?"

"I'm just worried. Exeter is so far away from Dumfries, isn't it? What if he needs something?"

"In an emergency, your sister or father could be there quickly. And Tom has his mates, and their families close, too. He'll be okay, love," Hardy replied. He reached over the rub Ellie's shoulders.

"True," Ellie replied into the mattress. "How did it go with Daisy?"

"It was tricky saying goodbye," Hardy admitted. "But she's happy in Leeds. Met a bunch of her mates this morning. I'm excited for her." He paused a moment. "I told her and Tess that we're getting married."

"Oh?" Ellie rolled to her side to look at Hardy. "What did they say?"

"Daisy's excited," Hardy replied. "I think Tess is fine with it." He mirrored Ellie, shifting to his side to look at her directly. "Have you told anyone yet?"

"I haven't talked to the boys yet," Ellie said. "Told Dad last night."

"How did he take it?" Hardy snickered.

"Oh, you know my father." Ellie reached up to stroke the back of Hardy's head. He hummed as her fingers kneaded through his hair. "I know we were planning on celebrating in Dumfries... want to move the festivities up?"

"What did you have in mind?" Hardy asked, moving himself closer so their bodies were flush. Ellie held the back of his head as she pulled him in for a long, deep kiss. His hands traveled to her hips, moving up her ribcage as they snogged. Hardy maneuvered himself onto his back and pulled Ellie with him. She settled on top of him as they continued to kiss. Ellie could feel Hardy's arousal, so she pushed her hips deeper into him. This elected a throaty sound from Hardy as he untucked her blouse and reached up to touch the bare skin of her back. Ellie yelped a bit at the contact. Hardy pulled away inquisitively as Ellie sat up and peered down at him from her seat on his lap, a smiling spreading across her lips.

"Sorry... your hands are bloody freezing."

"I'll warm them up." Hardy grabbed her by the back of her thighs, prompting Ellie to give another surprised laugh. This time, he pushed her back onto the bed and took her position on top. They resumed their snog and allowed their hands and mouths to explore languidly for a long while. Ellie's hands eventually made their way to Hardy's belt buckle. She began to undo his trousers. Hardy stood back up as Ellie sat at the edge of the bed One his belt was unbuckled, she began unbuttoning his shirt, starting at the bottom and standing up as she made her way up to his collar. Ellie kissed Hardy as she pushed his open shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. As Hardy reached for the buttons of her blouse, her hand made its way down the front of his trousers, causing him to lose his concentration as he worked on her top. Ellie had to let him go as Hardy pulled her shirt off. Once again, he pulled her tight against him for a snog, unclasping her bra in the process. They separated so Hardy could remove it entirely and discard it with the rest of the clothing littering the floor.

Hardy once again pushed Ellie to lie back. His mouth and hands traveled down her breasts and torso. Ellie closed her eyes to revel in the sensation as she grasped at his hair. He kept his lips on one breast as his hand traveled from the other and down to the front of her trousers. She moaned as he made contact. Ellie savored his touch and the feel of his mouth before he continued to work his way down. Hardy undid her trousers and pulled them off as he knelt on the floor and put his mouth on her. Ellie was already on the verge from Hardy's hands, so it wasn't long before she came, her lips pressed tightly together to keep from making too much noise. Hardy's heart pounded at the sound of her muffled moans. After a moment, she finally let out a gasping breath. "Bloody hell, you're amazing," Ellie said, voice almost hoarse. Hardy climbed back on top of her for another long snog. Ellie pushed him back to straddle him. Her mouth traveled from his lips to his ear and down his neck. She planted kisses against his chest before placing one hand over his heart to sit herself up. The other hand returned down his trousers before Ellie took Hardy's previous position on the floor.

Ellie grasped Hardy's hips firmly as she took him in her mouth. Hardy pulled his shoulders up to watch her at first, but the sight was nearly enough to end him right there. He lay back down and found her hands, clinging to them both as she worked on him. Ellie let one hand go as hers went to hold onto him as she continued to please him. Hardy held out as long as he could. "I want... to be inside you," he gasped out. Ellie let him go and climbed back up, settling on top of him. Hardy groaned at the contact before Ellie leaned down to kiss him. Hardy placed his hands on her hips as she sat up to move against him. Ellie maintained the pace as she and Hardy continued to run their hands and mouths over one another. Ellie leaned in to put her mouth against his throat before straightening out to pick up the pace. Hardy's thumb went from tracing her nipple to her lips. She climaxed again, moaning against his fingers in her mouth. It was all Hardy could bare before he too came.

Ellie extracted herself from Hardy to lie against him, one arm across his bare torso. Hardy shifted until he could get a bicep behind her head, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He peppered her hair with kisses as she sighed contentedly from her position against his chest. They held each other for a long moment. Ellie spoke after a long silence. "If that's a preview of married life, I think we made a good decision." Hardy snorted with laughter as Ellie reluctantly made her way to a seated position. He watched her enter the ensuite. "You know," Ellie called from the loo. "That almost made me forget about the move tomorrow. Almost." Hardy stared at the ceiling and listened to the telltale signs of Ellie shuffling around the ensuite. He heard the shower turn on. "Christ!" Ellie exclaimed.

Hardy pushed himself up to his elbows. "What?"

"I can't bloody believe I'm letting my baby boy move to bloody Exeter." Hardy snorted with laughter as Ellie continued ranting from inside the running shower.


	7. Chapter 7

Before he could even open his eyes, Hardy was momentarily confused about where he was. After several days back and forth to different hotels in different cities, he was a briefly disoriented to his whereabouts as sleep wore off. The shifting next to him reminded him he was at Ellie's. He opened his eyes to survey her bedroom. Early light was beginning to peek through the shades. Cardboard boxes and random stacks of clothing covered the floor and every surface. Hardy glanced over to Ellie herself, still asleep. His own stirring caused her to open her eyes. Ellie rolled over enough to fling an arm around Hardy and briefly hum before he could hear her breathing regulate again with sleep. Hardy quietly snorted with laughter as he ran his fingertips over her arm. 

It was another ten or so minutes before Ellie was actually awake. She stretched a bit and lay back down with her head against Hardy's chest. His hand moved up to stroke her hair. There was no real urgency to talk, or move, or get out of bed as they lay together, holding each other. They remained in place for several more minutes before Ellie rolled face down into Hardy's chest with a groan. "I'm not bloody ready. Can't do it."

Hardy laughed as he wrapped both arms around her. "Aye, you are."

"I hate to admit to this, but my dad had a point. How is Tom going to bloody manage living independently? He's just barely eighteen, and lord knows he's stepped in it on more than one occasion."

"Well... kids screw up," Hardy replied. "Daisy had her moments. I ballsed a lot of things up when I was young. I'm sure you did, too."

"Me?" Ellie replied, raising her head to peek up at him. "I was an angel."

"Right," Hardy snickered. Ellie laughed as she pulled herself up to lie face-to-face with Hardy.

"What did you do that was so bad?" Ellie inquired.

"Just... teenage shite."

"Oh come on. Be specific!"

"Fine," Hardy sighed out. "I had this mate, James. He was more interested in... social situations than I was. I mainly just followed him around. He was the brains behind most of our exploits. Anyway, there was an abandoned church not far from Clydebank that became the place where pretty much every local kid would congregate. That church was the sight of... many firsts. First time I got drunk, first time I smoked pot, tried ketamine... once." Ellie raised her brows at him. "Lost my virginity in there, too, to Kate McDougall, in Year 11."

"How many other people were there at the time?" Ellie couldn't help but cackle.

"We were alone in the choir loft. It was all very discreet. It was over very quickly, to be honest. Anyway, St. Drostan's is where I took up smoking, too. It took the better part of twenty years to finally quit. One night, a bunch of us were there. James had the brilliant idea to start a fire in a metal bin, because it was cold, and long story short, the bin somehow got knocked over and St. Drostan's burned down." Ellie couldn't control her laughter. "No one was hurt, but it did take a large stash of cheap spirits with it. Probably why it burned so quickly."

"Oh, Christ." Ellie replied, wiping her eyes. "Where's James now?

"He's the headmaster of the secondary school we both attended," Hardy snickered. "Has five kids of his own. Don't know if I believe in karma, but if it exists, they're probably putting James through the wringer right now."

Ellie was still laughing. Hardy couldn't help but smile as he reached out to pull her in closer. She buried her face into his neck for a moment before pulling up to look him in the eyes. Hardy took the moment to lean in a bit. "What's your schedule today?" he asked, inches from her lips.

"Stop into work for a bit," Ellie replied, moving in closer. "I want to follow up on my burglary case. Tom and I need to be on the road by noon. We need to do some furniture shopping once we're in Exeter."

"And before all that?" Their lips brushed. Ellie didn't respond, but instead pushed in to kiss Hardy. He reciprocated enthusiastically. They lay side by side, snogging in the quiet of the morning, letting their hands run through hair, over skin, and under clothing. Ellie abruptly sat up to remove her shirt before reaching down to pull off Hardy's. He pushed her back down into the mattress, climbing on top of her as her hands moved to his bare back. There was no real urgency in their ministrations as they enjoyed the warmth under the duvet and from each other's skin. Eventually, they pushed off their pyjama bottoms before Hardy worked his way inside Ellie. They moved languidly together in the morning light. Ellie grasped onto Hardy's back, letting her mouth travel from his ear down his neck. Hardy felt himself getting close as he savored the feeling of her. He put one hand behind her head to pull her close. As he kissed her, he moved his other hand between her legs. 

"Oh, christ," Ellie breathed out at his touch. She dragged one hand through Hardy's hair as she grasped him tight against her. Ellie pressed her lips backed up to his as Hardy came, groaning into her mouth. He continued to touch her a few moments longer before she gasped out herself. After the comedown, Hardy extracted himself enough to lie his head against Ellie's bare chest, holding her by the waist. He was still in a postcoital daze as he looked sideways towards her bedroom window. Ellie once again reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

Ellie didn't want to leave the position, but a glance at her clock urged her along. "I'd best be at the office soon," she sighed. Hardy raised his head and made his way to a seated position. He offered a hand to Ellie. "Damn it," she muttered, sitting up. 

"Shower?" Hardy suggested. Ellie nodded before following him into the ensuite. Hardy turned on the water and stepped in as Ellie stopped to pull her hair back. She joined him as they rinsed off in silence. 

"Should we be more careful about contraceptives?" Ellie asked suddenly. She surprised herself with how quickly the thought left her mouth as it entered her mind.

Hardy paused, mid-shampoo. "We use condoms."

"When was the last time we actually stopped for a condom?" Ellie scoffed.

"I... know it's happened at some point," Hardy responded, sticking his head under the shower head to allow the shampoo to run down. "Are you worried about something happening?"

"Not really," Ellie admitted. "I'm probably pushing perimenopause at this point. My periods just show up whenever they bloody want recently. Could get a tubal." She grimaced. "Don't love the idea, though."

"I can get a vasectomy," offered Hardy. 

Ellie was surprised. "Do you actually want to?"

Hardy shrugged. "It's supposed to be easier than a tubal, isn't it? Less invasive. Faster." They finished up before Hardy turned off the water. He leaned out to grab a towel for Ellie before getting one himself. "Does anything else need doing for Tom this morning? I'll take care of it while you're at work."

Ellie considered the question before shaking her head. "Not that I can think of, no." She was suddenly struck with an indecipherable feeling. Was it gratitude? Relief? At that moment, the love she held for Alec pinged something within her. Their relationship, in all its forms, had never been what she'd classify as easy, but he was so present for her, so supportive, so good... Ellie wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the shower. Hardy was in the midst of toweling off his hair when she wrapped her arms behind his neck and pulled him in for a deep, long kiss. He gladly reciprocated, placing his hands around her towel-covered waist and holding her close. 

After a moment, Hardy straightened out and toyed the with the edge of the towel tucked around Ellie's chest. "You sure you need to stop into CID before leaving?"

Ellie hesitated, then sighed with reluctance. "Yes, unfortunately. Fucking hell." She trudged towards the vanity mirror. Hardy snorted with laughter. He lay a kiss on her bare shoulder before departing back into the bedroom.

***

"Christ." Ellie could hear the pain in Lydia Carys' voice over the line. "I really didn't think it would come to this."

Ellie was on the phone with Harold Cunningham's daughter, trying to find the whereabouts of her son, Nathan. Ellie felt for Lydia. She knew the feeling of mum guilt all too well, and she could tell that Lydia was currently drowning in it. What had begun as a fairly routine call had quickly turned into a pseudo therapy session. Ellie allowed Lydia to unload. She'd been forthcoming with information about Nathan, and it was very likely they'd be able to use his mobile records to track him down. Much like her father, Lydia was holding onto a lot of tension over the situation, and Ellie was fine with sitting back and listening. Somehow, she was getting more from hearing the victims than she was from the standard interviews or searching she did most days. She empathized with Lydia's anxieties over her children, especially now.

After calling Harold at the Trader's and talking over the next steps with DCs, Ellie knew she had to get home to see her own prodigal son on his way. She headed home with dread to find Tom with the last of his packing milling about downstairs with Fred, Hardy, and her father. Ellie pulled into the driveway and stepped out of the car as Alec and Tom loaded his possessions. There was a bit of an awkward pause outside, with no one sure of where to begin. Finally, Ellie's father stepped forward and gave Tom an affectionate cup to the shoulder.

"We'll miss you, Tom. Behave yourself out there."

Tom snorted. "I will, Grandad." He gave David a hug. 

"I'll be back in a few days. Be good for Grandad and Alec," Ellie told Fred. She enveloped him in a squeeze and planted a kiss on top of his head.

"If you need anything... don't hesitate to call. Enjoy yourself," Hardy told Tom with a handshake.

"Thanks, Alec," Tom replied. "I'll, um... see you soon." Hardy nodded. Tom turned his attention to Fred. "Alright, Fred?" Fred wrapped his arms around Tom's waist and Tom returned the hug. Hardy knew Ellie would be crying before he even looked at her. Somewhat reluctantly, Tom let go of Fred and climbed into the passenger side of Ellie's car.

"I'll ring you tonight," Ellie said, voice wavering, to her father. She gave him a quick kiss to the cheek. Hardy stepped over to hug Ellie goodbye.

"You okay?" he murmured into her ear.

"Why am I letting him do this?" Ellie choked out quietly.

"He'll be okay," Hardy replied. He released her with a kiss to the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." Ellie nodded as he reached up to wipe a few errant tears from her cheek. She planted several large kisses on Fred's face as he squirmed to get away before entering the car herself. Ellie backed out the driveway as Fred, Hardy, and David waved goodbye.

As the car disappeared down the road, Fred suddenly looked somewhat alarmed. "Wait, where are they going?"

"To Exeter, mate," Hardy replied. "You know that. Tom's moving with his friends."

"Yeah, but..." Fred trailed off. "I didn't think he was really gonna go, was he?" Hardy couldn't prevent a snort. Fred was channeling his mother in the moment. After a pause and a noncommittal shrug of his little shoulders, Fred wandered back into the house, an amused Hardy on his heels.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where's part C?"

"What's part C supposed to look like?"

"Long, with a bent bit at the end."

"Is this it?"

Ellie and Tom were squeezed together in Tom's cramped new Exeter bedroom. Ellie eked out what room she could among with boxes and suitcases so they could assemble some new Ikea purchases and prevent Tom from sleeping on the floor. They were currently wrestling with a futon frame. Tom had insisted on a futon over a single bed because "it has enough space" and Ellie did her best to clear why he would need "enough space" from her mind. If they couldn't find the necessary pieces, Ellie thought wryly, Tom would need to keep his dalliances on the floor, and that would probably be enough to drive girls away.

"Alright?" One of Tom's housemates, Riley, poked his head through the bedroom door. Ellie knew Riley from Broadchurch, not only from seeing him around the house but from the job. She'd busted Riley and some other mates a few years back for drinking on the beach and once for, inexplicably, breaking into a public library in the wee small hours. Riley wasn't Ellie's favourite among Tom's mates, but his indiscretions were usually more cheeky than malicious. Couldn't say the same for every friend Tom had. Riley gave Ellie a toothy grin. "Hello, Officer."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Riley," she said in greeting.

Riley glanced over to pile of boxes next to the door. "You two looking for this?" he asked, picking up a small object and holding it out. Ellie accepted it. Part C.

"Thank you, Riley," Ellie said with a sigh as she screwed the errant part into the frame. 

"What are you going to do in Broadchurch without us around to keep you entertained?" There's Riley's cheeky smile again. 

"Guess I'll have to move," replied Ellie. "Couldn't bear to be without you."

"If you're looking for a place," continued Riley. "My room's always open, ma'am. I'd make a great stepfather, wouldn't I, Tom?" Riley cackled as he ducked left to avoid a pillow hurled in his direction by Tom.

Ellie groaned as she fixed a wooden beam to Part C. "Get in line, mate." From her peripheral vision, she could see Tom give a brief sideways glance. Ellie cursed internally. She had planned to talk about the situation with Tom at dinner that night, and the brief allusion did capture his attention.

"Well, if you change your mind, I'm just downstairs," Riley departed with a finger pointing at the Millers. "Ellie."

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Ellie replied. She looked over at Tom, who was wrestling two pieces of wood into a 45 degree angle. "Riley's a bit of a cunt, isn't he?" Tom snorted with laughter as they continued to build the futon frame.

***

It was fairly late by the time Ellie and Tom finished assembling the furniture and unpacking boxes. They found an Italian bistro not too far from Tom's new flat and sat down, tired after a bustling day. After they ordered, Ellie figured it was time to come clean.

"So, about with Riley earlier," Ellie began. "Talking of stepfathers..."

Tom looked momentarily alarmed. "Please not with Riley."

"Bloody hell, love. No, not with Riley," Ellie answered. "But Alec and I have been talking, and once things are sorted with... your dad, he and I are getting married." Ellie studied Tom's face. His expression stayed relatively neutral as he nodded in acknowledgment. "What do you think about it, lovely?"

Tom opened his mouth and hesitated a moment before speaking. "I mean... I'm happy for you and everything. It's just... still weird," he admitted.

"I understand," Ellie replied quietly, reaching over to squeeze Tom's forearm. "It won't be for a while, though."

"Why won't Dad agree to the divorce?" Tom asked.

Ellie shrugged. "I think it's due to mental health. Part of him thinks the family will get back together. He wants visitation with Fred, too, but honestly, I don't see that being any good for Fred. Fred doesn't know your dad like you do. I think it would be too confusing for him to suddenly have a relationship with a virtual stranger. Once the house sells, it's going to be a bit complicated dividing up money from the sale. My barrister says he's entitled to a portion of it. Probably good to hold his earnings in escrow so he has something to fall back on if he ends up being released someday."

"What about me?" Tom said suddenly. "Should I be visiting him?"

Ellie hesitated a moment before speaking. "Well... it's up to you, sweetheart," she said gently. "You're an adult and I guess that's a decision you need to make for yourself." She sipped her tea and studied his face. "Do you want to see him?"

"I don't know," Tom responded quietly. Their orders arrived and both ate quietly for a while. Internally, Ellie didn't want Tom engaging with Joe at all. She wasn't even sure if he would. But she knew, as she'd told him, it was ultimately Tom's choice.

Dinner remained a fairly subdued affair after their conversation. Towards the end of the meal, Ellie's mobile buzzed. Her real estate agent was ringing. "I'm going to take this outside," Ellie told Tom. She squeezed his shoulder on her way out the door. "Be right back."

Tom nodded as he shoved a bite of ravioli into his mouth. Outside the restaurant, the agent filled Ellie in on an offer she'd received on the Broadchurch house. Despite Joe's complications, the news cheered Ellie. The appreciation in value would enable Ellie to substantially increase the down payment on a new house in Dumfries and would go a long way in paying for Tom's education. She reentered the restaurant to see Tom chatting with a waiter. 

"Who phoned?" inquired Tom as they both sat back down.

"Real estate agent," replied Ellie. She speared some noodles with her fork. "Looks like there's a buyer for the house."

"Oh," Tom replied. 

Ellie looked over his face but couldn't get a read on his expression. "You okay, lovely?"

"Yeah..." Tom began. "It's just... bit weird to think I won't ever go back to the house again. That was, y'now, home, and I don't really have one anymore."

Tom's perspective hadn't really occurred to Ellie before. She couldn't help but feel a bit heartbroken for him. "You're always welcome to come to Dumfries," she replied gently. "For a visit or permanently."

"I know, but..." Tom trailed off and Ellie wasn't sure how to reply. She knew the past few years had cost Tom a lot of his childhood, and she couldn't forgive herself or Joe for that. 

Ellie decided to change the course of the subject. "What were you and the waiter chatting about?"

"They're hiring," Tom replied. "I'm going to apply."

"That's great, sweetheart," Elle responded.

"Free food, right?" Tom said, a small smile creeping on his lips.

Ellie had to laugh. "That's my boy," she snickered.

***

After finishing dinner, more furniture assembly, and a few errands, Ellie said goodnight to Tom and booked into a nearby motel. She kicked off her shoes and flopped down onto the bed before fishing out her mobile to call Alec. The call was answered after a couple of rings, but Ellie was surprised to hear "Mum?" at the other end.

"Fred?" Ellie responded.

"Hi."

"Hi, darling! What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Is Alec with you?"

"I'm here." Ellie could hear Hardy's voice slightly muffled in the background. She had to grin as Fred chattered away about his day before wishing her goodnight and finally relinquishing the phone to Hardy. "Goodnight, mate. I'm leaving early tomorrow, so probably won't see you for a couple of days. Your mum and I will ring tomorrow. Be good for your grandad." Ellie heard Fred's little voice responding illegibly before Hardy started into the hallway.

"Sounds like you two had fun today," remarked Ellie.

"Aye, we did," replied Hardy. "We took two trips to the charity shop to drop off donations, then ran around the playground a bit, then tea with your dad at the chippie." Ellie momentarily lost track of the conversation as she listened, smiling to herself. She was kicked back to reality when she heard Alec ask, "You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Ellie replied. "Thank you," she continued softly after a moment.

"Any time, love." After a comfortable pause, Alec continued. "How was your day?"

"Busy," Ellie replied. "We shopped and got Tom's room together. I did tell Tom at dinner."

"Oh? How did he take it?"

"He's thrilled," Ellie responded. She could hear Hardy snort with laughter on the other end. "He's fine, well... you know how it is. An additional layer on top of everything else."

"Understandable," Hardy replied.

"Oh! Agent called, too. Apparently, there's an offer in on the house."

"That's fantastic."

"It is," said Ellie. "It will definitely free up some funds."

"I guess that means we need to get moving on finding a place in Dumfries."

"We can always move in with the kids," said Ellie, shifting to her side.

"They'd be thrilled, I'm sure." The other end was quiet for a moment. "What are you doing?"

"Interesting question," replied Ellie. "I'm snogging you. I'm pushing you backwards onto the bed and climbing on top of you."

"Are you?" said Alec. "I'm unbuttoning your shirt and pushing it off." On her end, Ellie reached for her own buttons and began undoing them. "Now I'm reaching behind you to-"

The beep of call waiting interrupted Ellie's end. "Bloody hell," she muttered, pulling the mobile away so she could check the screen. "It's CID," she sighed, pressing the phone back to her ear. "I'm going to have to call you back."

"Damn," replied Alec. "Be quick about it."

"Ha," Ellie replied. She disconnected from Hardy and accepted CID's call. "Hello?"

"Ellie?" It was Carol, her DI. "Got a call from a precinct in Bristol. Nathan Carys was arrested and charged with burglary and drunk and disorderly. He's being held overnight." Ellie grabbed the motel's complimentary paper and pen to take notes as Carol rattled out the details.

"I'm in Exeter tonight and I'm driving to Dumfries in the morning," Ellie told Carol. "Bristol's on the way. I could stop in and speak to Nathan directly."

"I'll phone their desk and let them know you're coming," Carol replied. "Safe travels. Tell DI Hardy I said hi."

"I will," Ellie responded before grimacing. "Bloody hell. I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"You did!" chirped Carol. "Ring me when you're finished in Bristol."

Ellie ended the call and stood up to phone the CID in Bristol herself. She paused to first text Alec.

Work beckons. Sorry.

Ellie glanced at herself in the room's mirror, blouse still half unbuttoned. She let recklessness take over and pushed her blouse open to pull down a cup from her bra. With her opposite hand, Ellie angled her mobile to snap a picture of herself from the neck down. She quickly sent it to Alec before she could change her mind. After a moment, he responded.

This is bloody marvelous.

You can take care of yourself for now. Just delete it when you're finished.

Ellie deleted the picture off her own mobile before ringing Bristol. After several minutes of talking to an officer in the precinct, she felt her phone buzz with a text notification. Ellie pulled the phone away to glance at a message from Alec.

I did and I did.

Ellie had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing as the officer from Bristol continued on.

***

It was early the next morning when Ellie checked out of the motel and drove to Tom's new flat. She'd texted him the previous evening to tell him of the unexpected stop in Bristol. It wasn't half five when Ellie pulled up outside the house and Tom wandered out, half asleep in his t-shirt and plaid boxers.

"Don't get poshed up on my account," Ellie quipped as she climbed out of her car. 

Tom shrugged with a snicker. "I did put on a shirt."

"And I'm glad for it," Ellie replied with a half hearted laugh. Not knowing what to say, she opened her arms and Tom stepped willingly into her embrace. In his tiredness, he let his head lay heavy against her shoulder. Ellie couldn't prevent her tears as she wrapped her arms around Tom as tightly as she could as he returned the hug. "Ring if you need anything. I'll come down right away," she told him, voice cracking.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Mum." Tom's voice was muffled against her shoulder. Ellie reached up to hold the back of his head as she planted several kisses into his hair.

"I know," sniffled Ellie, but she only tightened her grip on Tom. It was a long time before she reluctantly pulled away.

"You okay to drive, Mum?" Tom asked, a cheeky smile sneaking onto his face.

"Bloody hell. Yes," Ellie replied, wiping under both eyes with her sleeves. She couldn't resist another quick hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too." That was enough to set Ellie off again. "Mum," Tom chuckled. "Aren't you stopping back here in a couple of days?"

"Not the point." Ellie rolled her eyes as she attempted to brush the tears off her cheeks.

"See you soon. Drive safe." Tom reentered the flat but paused to give Ellie and smile and wave. She tried her best to return both.

As the Dorset neighbourhoods and streets woke themselves up, Hardy drove towards the A road. He fiddled with the Bluetooth in his car to call Ellie.

"Hello?" Ellie's watery voice came through. 

"Did you just leave Exeter?" Hardy inferred. He could hear Ellie's tears start up again.

"Why am I letting him do this?" she choked out. Hardy tried to suppress a snicker.

"Alright, love, keep concentrating on the road. Tom's going to have a brilliant time in Exeter. All is well."

"It's the principle of the matter," Ellie sniffled on the other line.

"I know. It's just parenting, isn't it? We have to free them from our clutches at some point."

"I know," Ellie sighed. "I still hate this."

"I know," Alec repeated. After a moment, he continued. "What's on your agenda in Bristol?"

"Gonna sit down with the Carys kid, see if he confesses to the break-in at his grandfather's, get to the bottom of the missing items," Ellie replied.

"Well, best of luck and drive safely," Hardy replied.

"See you in a few hours," Ellie responded. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

***

It wasn't a couple hours before Ellie was sat with Nathan Carys, as well as his barrister and a local detective. Ellie looked him over at he slouched down on his elbows. Nathan was only 19 but looked much older. Shadowy bags hung from under his eyes, and his angular shoulder blades seemingly cut through his t-shirt, giving him a gargoyle quality. He was in the midst of filling her in about his arrest in Bristol. 

"I've been crashing with some mates, but they've been giving me shit. I left the flat and decided to get pissed. At the pub, I ran into some people I knew. After a while, they got to talking about some friends of theirs who'd ripped off their stash. We went to the friends' flat, they weren't home, we decided to go through the windows and..." Nathan trailed off and didn't speak for a long moment. He just gave a shrug of his sharp shoulders.

Ellie listened and nodded. After Nathan was finished, she decided to get down to business. "Nathan, have you been to see your grandfather in Broadchurch recently?"

Nathan's gaze stayed on the table in front of him, avoiding Ellie entirely. She could pick out flashes of guilt in his expression. "Your granddad's house had a burglary. Made off with some pricey items that had a lot of sentimental value. Interestingly enough, whoever broke in knew where in the house to look. They also knew not to enter his bedroom." Nathan shifted uncomfortably. "He was incredibly frightened. Still hasn't slept at home since the burglary," Ellie told Nathan softly. "However, the person inside the house was being opportunistic. They weren't trying to hurt your grandfather. They obviously cared enough about a vulnerable old man to stay out of his bedroom when they knew he was inside." Nathan let out a breath and ran his hand over his face. "Why did you rob your grandfather, Nathan?"

Nathan didn't respond for a long moment. "I needed the money," he admitted. "I knew where Grandad kept his silver and a cash box. I got in there, I grabbed everything I could, and I left."

"What did you do with the items you took?" Ellie inquired.

"Sold a lot of it to pawnbrokers," Nathan replied. "The money's gone. I have a few things still in the boot of my car - I'll give them back to him." Nathan went silent before shaking his head. Ellie could see tears forming in his eyes. "I'm such a shit. I don't fucking care about getting stuff off my mates, or their stupid friends, but... doing this to Grandad is as low as I've ever gone. I know how hard it's been for him since Gran died, and I still fucking did it. I needed to score, and I knew it would be too easy to get money from his." Nathan shook his head. "The fucked up thing is he probably would have just given it to me if I asked." Ellie could see Nathan shaking. She wondered if it was from withdrawal or sadness, or possibly both. "I've never been able to do anything right. I was shit at school. I really never knew what was going on, so I'd act out and get in trouble... It was easier to be the arsehole than the stupid kid. My brother Adam is three years younger than me and he does everything fucking well. I'm just the moron who ballses everything up." 

Nathan hunched in on himself and Ellie couldn't help but feel heartbroken for him. It was easy to disregard suspects and perpetrators as villains or arseholes, but it was much harder to consider what the roots of their issues might be. She could see a lot of her own sister in Nathan. Lucy struggled with learning and behaviours growing up as well, and Ellie could still see the effects manifesting themselves in her drink and gambling compulsions. She knew, at that moment, Nathan needed a lifeline.

"Have you thought about your next steps?" Ellie asked.

Nathan looked confused. "What next steps?"

"Your barrister will be more knowledgeable about this than I am," replied Ellie. "You two may want to talk about pursuing a drug and alcohol rehabilitation scheme. It would be better for you than jail. You're still young, Nathan. You've got loads of opportunities ahead of you... you just need to concentrate on getting sober first." Nathan tried to discreetly wipe a few tears away. "You're not a bad person, and you're not stupid. You've made mistakes - hell, we all have - but if you really commit, you can do better. Fix things with the family. Get yourself living a life."

"I really do want to." Nathan didn't try to mask the tears that rolled down his cheek. Ellie willed internally that he'd be able to make it through.

It wasn't long before Ellie wrapped up her work in Bristol and reentered her car for the long journey to Dumfries. She felt a sudden surge of excitement. Picking out a new house and arranging the next steps in her professional life suddenly seemed pretty damn appealing - but mostly, she looked forward to seeing Alec at the end of the drive.


	9. Chapter 9

"...I've heard from a precinct in Yeovil. Nathan told the detectives in Bristol about the location of the pawn brokers he used there, and officers were able to locate the items he took from your house. The money is gone, unfortunately."

As Ellie approached Dumfries on the motorway, she spoke to Harold Cunningham over Bluetooth, filling him in on the situation with his grandson.

"I figured as much," Harold's voice replied through the speaker. "It's just money. Nothing I can't live without. It will be nice to have the silver back, though. My late wife picked it out. She always loved it, did my wife."

"The station in Yeovil has everything for you whenever you're ready to pick up. I or my fiancé could swing by on our way back to Broadchurch and get it, too, if that would be easier."

"Your father mentioned you and your boss were engaged. Seems that congratulations are in order."

"He's not my boss... thank you, Harold."

"She needs to get divorced first." Ellie's brows shot up at the sound of her father's voice in the background.

"Harold, are you with my dad?"

"Yes, he came over so we could look over listings for flats."

"Wait, what flat?"

"David mentioned your house has a buyer."

"Remind her they want to be in by the beginning of next month," David's voice came faintly through.

"Your father said the buyers want to be in by the beginning of next month," Harold repeated.

"I heard him," Ellie quickly said. "Who's getting a flat?"

"We both are," Harold responded. "I've been thinking about downsizing for a while, and this business with Nathan is motivating me to look elsewhere. I suggested to David that we rent something together."

Ellie was momentarily lost for words. Up until that point, she had no idea that her father had made a decision with the move. "Um, would you put my dad on the phone, please?"

After a moment, David's voice came through. "Alright, Ellie?"

"So you're not coming to Dumfries?"

"Sweetheart, what would I do in Scotland?"

"I don't know... I had no idea you and Harold were so close."

"We know a lot of the same people. Also, it's good for Harold to get out of the house, isn't it Harold?" Ellie could hear a guffaw from Harold in the background. She marveled at how different he seemed from the timid, sad man she met just a few days before. "Also, someone has to keep an eye on your sister. She'll make a dog's breakfast of everything if she's left to her own devices."

"I suppose..." Ellie was still baffled. A glance at the GPS let her know of an upcoming turn. "Well, congratulations, Dad. Against my better judgement, I am going to miss having you around."

"Same, sweetheart. You're a lot of work but I do love you."

"Ta." Ellie could see Alec parked up the road, chatting with the real estate agent. "Well, speaking of housing, I'm in Dumfries and I'm pulling up for the meeting with the agent. See you in a couple of days. Ring if you need anything."

"Good luck, Ellie. When you're back, help us with the rental websites, will you?"

"Lucy could show you, or even Fred... Of course. I'll phone tonight, before Fred's asleep." Ellie pulled in behind Hardy's car and exited the vehicle, stretching after the long drive. She walked up to join him and the agent. Ellie looked up at the house. She'd seen it online plenty of times, and Alec had taken many pictures, but it was her first time seeing it in person. "Wow," Ellie remarked. "It's lovely, and massive."

"Five bedrooms," responded the agent. "Room enough for all your children and your father."

"Speaking of my father," Ellie replied. "He and the victim in my latest case have become inseparable in a matter of days and they'd decided to let a flat in Broadchurch together. I think we're going to end up with a home office or a guest bedroom."

The agent looked as confused as Hardy seemed amused. "I'm guessing there's a story there," Hardy responded.

"A bit, yes," said Ellie.

"Well! Let's head inside, Ellie," said the agent. "Everything's just about finished and should be completely ready by the first of the month." The agent proceeded up the walkway as Hardy and Ellie hung back a brief moment. Hardy took the opportunity to dip down and plant a deep, indulgent kiss on Ellie. They had to jog up the walk to join the agent before she could see them gone.

Throughout the tour of the house, and while filling out paperwork in the agent's office later, neither Hardy nor Ellie could keep their hands off each other. Touches roamed from backs to around waists to discreetly over knees and thighs under the desk, out of the agent's line of sight. Both had to force themselves to concentrate on the task at hand. Best not to balls up a mortgage or a contract because your mind was elsewhere.

After several hours and signing many forms, Ellie and Hardy left the agent's office. Hardy looked to Ellie. "Um, shall we get dinner?"

Ellie thought a moment. "Did you already book into a hotel?"

"Aye, I did. Stop there first?"

Ellie nodded with a touch too much enthusiasm. "I'll follow you."

They made it to the car park and the hotel reception, but once in the lift, Ellie couldn't resist pressing into Hardy and snogging him deeply, her hands threading his hair to grasp the back of his neck. Hardy enthusiastically reciprocated during the short journey. Once they arrived at the correct floor, Hardy grabbed Ellie by the hand and led her to their room.

Door locked and safely inside, Hardy pulled off Ellie's crossbody bag over her head and left it on the top of the TV stand. He pulled her close as his lips moved to her jawline and down her neck. She closed her eyes and audibly gasped out as he slipped his hands under her jumper to the bare skin of her ribs. Ellie held him tight, feeling his erection against her as she pulled him in by the head and back. She turned her face so their lips met, kissing deeply and hungrily. Ellie pulled back slightly to push Hardy's suit jacket off his shoulders, depositing it onto a nearby chair. "Good luck that you skipped the tie today," she remarked as she untucked Hardy's shirt from his trousers. She took her time unbuttoning his shirt, enjoying the anticipation and process. As she worked, Hardy reached behind her head to remove the elastic from her ponytail, letting her hair fall loose. One Hardy's shirt was undone and pulled off to join the jacket, Hardy pushed Ellie's jumper up. She paused to put her hands over her head so he could remove it entirely. One again, they pushed their bodies together to snog languidly, resisting urgency and moving with luxurious relaxation.

Hardy unclasped Ellie's bra and separated long enough to pull it off, unceremoniously leaving it on the floor. He moved back to sit on the edge of the bed and pulled Ellie in to stand between his legs. He allowed his hands to roam her side as his gaze moved over her bare abdomen and chest. Hardy pulled her in closer to put his mouth against her bare skin. He peppered her belly and ribs with kisses and brushes of his lips and tongue while his hands roamed her back and moved to graze her breasts. Hardy could feel Ellie's heart pound. Her moans made him almost unbearably aroused. He raised his head to take one of her breasts in his mouth, tracing her with his tongue. Hardy moved to kiss Ellie's sternum, and took a moment to lay his ear between her breasts before moving on to her over nipple. His hands traveled to the front of her jeans. He pulled away long enough to undo them and push them down with her pants. Hardy moved himself back farther on the bed to lay down, and pulled Ellie with him. "Come here," he ordered.

Ellie willingly climbed on top of him. Hardy grabbed her hips to move her up to kneel, her knees outside his face. He help tight to her hips as he craned up neck up to put his mouth on her. Ellie had to grasp the headboard in front of her to hold on while Hardy gripped her thighs and pleased her. The deliberate feel of his tongue against her was the match to ignite the tinder that had seemingly built up with the day's anticipation and stolen touches. Ellie came vocally and unselfconsciously, squeezing the headboard so tightly she almost wondered if she'd leave a permanent mark. After a moment to catch her breath, she glanced down at Hardy.

"Christ," Ellie choked out. "You still know how to surprise me, don't you?" Hardy only responded with a raise of his brows and a few kisses to her inner thighs. Ellie moved from her position to kneel next to Alec on shaky legs. She undid his trousers to undress him fully, tossing the remainder of his clothing next to the bed. Ellie lay down to stretch next to Hardy, pulling his face in for another long snog. They enjoyed the kiss for several long minutes, allowing their hands and mouths to graze each other. Ellie placed her hand against Hardy's chest and moved it down his abdomen to grasp him. Hardy breathed out into her mouth at her touch. Ellie stroked him as they continued the kiss before she gently pushed him back down on the mattress and moved herself down the bed. Still holding him, she lowered down to take him in her mouth.

Hardy's hand stroked Ellie's hair and bare shoulders as she returned the favour. He moaned and choked out profanities until she pleased him into completion. Hardy remained stunned as Ellie once again moved up to lie next to him. She settled against his narrow bicep as he reached her arm around her, hugging her in. Ellie's hand stretched out over his abdomen.

They lay curled together for a long, quiet moment as they came down. Alec felt himself dosing slightly before Ellie said, "I've been thinking..."

"What about?" Hardy responded.

"More training," Ellie replied. "Becoming a FLO. There's courses starting nearby in a couple of months and I still have time to apply."

Hardy considered this as he ran his fingertips over Ellie's arm. "You'd be okay going back into uniform?"

"I would," said Ellie. "I've felt that something was missing at work over the past few months. I think it's mostly the human factor. This whole situation with Dad's little mate made me realize that I miss spending the time talking to people, solving problems, working things out." Ellie hesitated a moment. "And possibly, in a few years, I was thinking I could go to university and study counseling." She peeked up at Hardy. "What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Hardy responded. He reached both arms around Ellie to pull her closer. "Always thought you'd be brilliant at something like that."

Ellie scrunched her nose. "Really?"

"Genuinely," replied Hardy. "Even back when I couldn't tolerate you, I was always envious of how you could actually talk to people."

Ellie snorted. "Thanks for that."

"Please," Hardy cackled. "Like you could stand the sight of me, either."

"Well, it's good luck we're both capable of change, I guess." Hardy planted a kiss to the top of Ellie's head. "We're gonna need to get dinner soon. I'm working up an appetite here." Ellie pulled her head up to kiss Hardy. As they snogged, she reached down for him once again, coaxing him to hardness. Ellie moved herself to settle on top of Hardy. She set their pace as they allowed their hands and mouths to move over one another. Ellie grabbed Hardy's roaming hand and pushed it between her legs. Her insistence and feel of her was all Hardy could take, and he groaned out, his other hand pressing firmly into her hips. He continued to stroke Ellie until she too gasped out yet again. She carefully extracted herself from Hardy and rolled back down to the mattress. Hardy settled to hold her from behind, planting kisses to the back of her neck and the tops of her shoulders. Ellie closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure. "I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you, too," Hardy murmured, working his lips down between her shoulder blades. "Can we just order in?"

Ellie considered the idea. "We could." Hardy moved back up to the corner of her mouth. "Let's go get some fresh air and we'll come back to finish this later. We should probably discuss the logistics of the move before we both completely lose our minds." Ellie sat herself up at the edge of the bed. Once again, she looked down at Hardy, and leaned in to plant a soft kiss to his lips. "Move your arse," she said quietly, inches from his lips. Ellie stood to move to the bathroom. "I'm bloody starving!" she called back to the room, her words echoing off the tiled walls. With a bit of a groan and a half smile, Hardy stood to join her. They had a life to plan.


End file.
